


В свете чужой луны

by KisVani



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Digital Art, Drama, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Parallel Universes, Vampire the Masquerade Fusion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Джексон Уиттмор пытается уехать из Бикон-Хиллс, но разбивается, так и не покинув город. И на этом его проблемы не заканчиваются, потому что мир вокруг и знакомые ему люди и оборотни становятся другими. А ему бы еще понять, почему он видит кошмары, которые явно не имеют отношения к каниме...
Relationships: Scott McCall & Jackson Whittemore
Kudos: 3





	В свете чужой луны

**Author's Note:**

> Иета: bfcure  
> Иллюстрации авторства  
> https://kemonokage.tumblr.com/

Противный визг тормозов: он не видел фургона — тот выскочил из ниоткуда. Он так и скажет, если шериф спросит. Мелькнула было мысль: «Если будет у кого спрашивать».

Скрежет металла, от которого хотелось съёжиться, он враз напомнил о похороненном и забытом так глубоко, что даже в кошмарах не снится.

Запах крови, который перебивал даже вонь бензина, дурнота накатывала удушающей волной. Джексон не помнил, как он выбрался из машины, но руки были исцарапаны и почему-то раны не затягивались. Надо будет сказать Хейлу, что обращение у него дерьмово выходит. И доделывать надо, и способности не сохраняются.

От машины валил дым, но странно, не клубами, а будто бы сплетающимися полосами. Но рассмотреть не удавалось, Джексон видел только то, что было прямо перед ним, а по бокам всё расплывалось, словно на тех модных фото с эффектом рассеивания. В жизни это выглядело не круто, а тошнотворно. Казалось, что сбоку маячит нечто ужасное. Хуже оборотня, хуже канимы, хуже того, что можно представить в здравом уме.

Живот скрутило, что-то будто сжало рёбра в тисках, и Джексон сложился пополам, горло разодрало сухим кашлем. Если бы он поел перед выездом — вырвало бы. Жаль, что не поел, было бы легче. Жаль, что бутылка воды осталась в машине. Жаль, что он поехал именно сейчас и не заметил фургона. Водителя ещё и поблизости нет, он врезался и сбежал, сукин сын.

Джексон поднял голову и увидел перед собой дорожный знак «Добро пожаловать в Бикон-Хиллс». Он покосился — видимо, машины задели. Не так-то просто покинуть этот город.

Джексон попытался рассмеяться, но снова зашёлся в кашле. И увидел, как на границе зрения покачивается нечто длинное и тёмное, едва различимое и расплывающееся. Джексон шарахнулся в сторону и неожиданно понял: ему не сбежать, потому что это нечто — теперь его часть.

Громыхнуло, из мира вокруг резко исчезли все краски, и в этот момент Джексон потерял сознание.

[ ](https://i2.imageban.ru/out/2020/02/02/d8c28b4ab94b252bcfa94f75cadc25e3.jpg)

Запахи и звуки больницы Джексон узнал ещё до того, как открыл глаза. Великолепно, только этого не хватало. Руки онемели, и пошевелить пальцами удавалось с трудом.

Джексон всё-таки открыл глаза и приподнялся на жёсткой постели, с удивлением уставился на капельницу, висящую над его головой. На иголку в своей вене. На порезы, царапины и ушибы. Из окна падал свет — значит, уже успело наступить утро, но какого чёрта ничего не зажило? Опять проблемы с обращением?

Авария вспоминалась смутно, а ещё хуже — то, что было после неё. Джексон помнил, как выбрался из машины, увидел указатель, а потом… В ответ на попытки вспомнить показалось, будто ему в правый глаз воткнули раскалённый штырь, и он вошёл прямо в мозг. Больно стало не то, что думать — даже смотреть на мир вокруг и осознавать его.

Джексон не был уверен, сколько времени прошло, только то, что он опять лежит на плоской подушке и тяжело дышит. «Какого чёрта?» — подумал Джексон. Мысль слабо трепыхнулась и растаяла. Потом в голову полезли всякие мелочи: о поездке, о том, какие вещи он успел собрать, как будет устраиваться в Лондоне, когда приедет. Соображать стало проще, но стоило снова подумать об аварии — сознание снова заволокло туманом, и Джексон сдался.

Он услышал, как дверь палаты открылась, шаги, знакомый запах. Очень похожий на запах Скотта Маккола, но мягче. С лёгким оттенком горечи. Мелисса Маккол.

«Интересно, кто сидит в приёмном покое?» — подумал Джексон. Запоздало стало обидно от того, как бестолково они порвали с Лидией. Нет, он не жалел их отношений (они не планировали ничего слишком уж надолго), но всё же можно было остаться друзьями, пусть это и звучало как банальное клише.

— Мне так и не удалось уехать из Бикон-Хиллс, — сказал Джексон, открывая глаза. — Город держит, а?

Сердце миссис Маккол, которая как раз проверяла его капельницу, забилось чаще, но внешне она никак не отреагировала. Не думала, что он уже проснулся?

— Возможно и так, — ответила она. — Доктор Данбар подойдёт к вам чуть позже. Вы… очнулись раньше, чем кто-либо мог предположить.

Миссис Маккол улыбнулась ему, но выражение лица стало настороженным, стоило Джексону произнести:

— Ну да, заживает как на собаке, спросите Скотта.

— Я понятия не имею, о чём вы, — сказала миссис Маккол. — Пойду, сообщу доктору, что вы очнулись.

Теперь сердце колотилось ещё быстрее, движения стали торопливыми, резкими, и она спешно вышла из палаты, оглянувшись в дверях так, будто боялась, что Джексон за ней погонится. И смотрела она… странно. Будто бы не узнавала его.

Он, что, успел опять что-то натворить? Или Скотт не сказал матери, что они больше не враги? Джексон нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, сообщил ли Скотт миссис Маккол, что он оборотень или нет? Не то чтобы они успели обсудить это между угрозами, галлюцинациями и попытками не умереть, но всё-таки? Не хотелось вот так по-глупому выдавать чужую тайну.

Джексон тряхнул головой и принялся вытаскивать иглу капельницы. Как бы там ни было, но он знал одно: в больнице ему не место. Нужно как можно быстрее позвонить в аэропорт, уточнить, можно ли перенести рейс. Для этого нужно отыскать вещи и надеяться, что телефон был с ним и «Скорая» его захватила. Если нет — попросит телефон у врача. И ещё хорошо бы поговорить с родителями до того, как они успеют себя накрутить. То, что Джексон приёмный, Уиттморы вспоминали только в пылу ссоры (точнее — вспоминал Джексон), а в остальное время они могли вести себя как парочка куриц-наседок.

Он как раз сел на койке, когда за дверью палаты замаячила человеческая фигура.

— Я бы хотел выписаться как можно быстрее, — сказал Джексон, стоило дверной ручке опуститься. — Если нужно подписать какую-нибудь бумагу о том, что я знаю риски и бла-бла, то давайте я…

Он осёкся, увидев, кто вошёл в палату. Это был не врач и даже не миссис Маккол, а Эллисон Арджент.

— Привет, не думал тебя увидеть, — Джексон надеялся, что его тон звучит нормально: ему не хотелось ввязываться во всю драму, которая разыгралась с его участием, но без его согласия. Одна из причин, почему он так сильно хотел сбежать из этого города, но пока не выходило.

— Привет, — кивнула Эллисон, закрывая дверь. — Я не врач, но могу сказать, что до выписки ещё придётся поговорить с шерифом. Ничего не нужно? Позвонить родственникам? Друзьям?

Она выглядела вполне дружелюбно. Ну хоть что-то.

— А ты типа волонтёр? Или просто решила, что зелёный тебе к лицу? — спросил Джексон, указывая на больничную форму Эллисон.

— Волонтёр, — сказала та.

— Охота на оборотней же нормально оплачивается, — фыркнул Джексон, — или продажа оружия? В общем, странно, что ты решила переквалифицироваться.

Эллисон отреагировала… Странно. Она не отшутилась, не огрызнулась, не попросила прекратить. Просто застыла, глядя на Джексона так, будто он опять отрастил чешую и хвост. Её запах, пульс, расширившиеся зрачки — всё выдавало не просто волнение — панику.

— Я… зайду позже, — сказала Эллисон, едва не выскакивая за дверь.

Это уже начинало надоедать.

— Пора отсюда выбираться, — задумчиво произнёс Джексон.

Конечно, было бы слишком просто, если бы его отпустили из больницы без проверок, вопросов и рекомендаций. Родители не отвечали: механический голос повторял «абонент вне зоны доступа» и «номер не обслуживается». Что у них случилось? Джексон дал себе обещание не паниковать, а вот разговор с шерифом Стилински тоже получился любопытным. Количество странностей вокруг начинало бесить.

— Моя машина взорвалась, — сказал Джексон, припоминая обстоятельства аварии. — Я слышал грохот.

Шериф Стилински усмехнулся.

— Это только в фильмах бывает, парень, — ответил он. — Взрывы. Разве что цистерна с бензином перевернётся, да и то. Твою машину эвакуатор увёз, потом узнаешь, сколько ремонт стоит и можно ли его вообще сделать. Судя по виду — спасать там нечего. Уж поверь, я в этом деле разбираюсь, джип вместе с сыном перебирал по болтику.

— О, да. Я видел, на чём ездит Стайлз, — сказал Джексон, решив не добавлять, что джип у Стилински младшего на ходу только каким-то чудом.

— Вы дружите с моим сыном? — слегка нахмурился шериф. — Я не видел, чтобы вы общались.

— Мы и не дружим, — ответил Джексон. — Просто знакомы, раз уж учимся вместе.

Этот ответ, похоже, вполне устроил шерифа.

— Хорошо, что у Стайлза остались друзья, — сказал он. — А то после исчезновения Скотта он замкнулся в себе. Я уже побаиваться начал.

Джексон моргнул.

— Исчезновения? — тупо переспросил он, удивляясь, когда это Маккол успел, если они виделись буквально день назад.

— Ты же знаешь Скотта? Маккола? — нахмурился шериф. — Даже если перевёлся в этом году — должен был слышать.

— Ну… да, — Джексон потёр шею, прикидывая, стоит подыгрывать ему или нет, но решил просто отделаться чем-то нейтральным: — Слышал.

Но шериф Стилински не стал ничего объяснять или говорить, просто ещё раз уточнил детали аварии и оставил Джексона недоумевать дальше.

Чуть позже он ещё раз попытался дозвониться до родителей и у него получилось… Только он наткнулся на удивлённого отца, который заявил, что у него нет детей, и отключился.

Врач настаивал на том, чтобы Джексон провёл ночь в больнице и, хотя тот всего пару часов назад планировал выбраться отсюда, он решил согласиться. Может быть, у него сотрясение и поэтому кажется, что окружающие ведут себя так странно? А если выспаться, то что-нибудь изменится?

Перед тем как сон накрыл Джексона, ему показалось, что палату заволокло тревожно-чёрным туманом, похожим на дым.

Луна над его головой была зеленой. Клочковатые облака вокруг нее окрашивалось в тревожные грязно-жёлтые цвета. Джексон брёл по колено в воде и, хотя его дыхание вырывалось изо рта с паром, но он не чувствовал холода.

Он посмотрел на луну и ощутил дуновение ветра. На мгновение Джексон словно бы стал единым с лесом по другую сторону озера, с облаками и жёлто-зелёным небом. А потом всё закончилось, и он оглянулся по сторонам, не понимая, как успел оказаться среди деревьев. Сухие листья и ветки кололи босые ступни. В воздухе пахло кровью.

Свет зелёной луны озарял трупы. Изломанные тела животных и людей. Джексон чувствовал, как что-то шевелится за его спиной, как нечто касается лопаток. Нечто чужое, но пугающе-знакомое.

Джексон закричал и вскочил на ноги, поднимая в воздух сухие листья, в которых он лежал. Обхватил себя руками, цепляясь за больничную робу.

Он находился в лесу, но свет луны, пробивающийся через ветви деревьев, был вполне привычным — желтовато-белым. Вокруг не было ни тел, ни запаха крови, только обычные ароматы леса: прелая листва, горьковатые нотки трав, запах болота, тянущийся из низины, и всепроникающий привкус бензина и металла — город был слишком близко.

— Хорошо, что ты проснулся!

Джексон повернулся на знакомый голос, готовый или бежать, или нападать. Он уставился на Скотта Маккола, стоящего в паре шагов от него. Тот выглядел… как Скотт. Джинсы, поношенная куртка… только почему-то он был босиком.

— Шериф думает, что ты исчез, — сказал Джексон, чувствуя себя героем какого-то паршивого детектива, из тех, где в конце убийцей оказывается призрак, потому что сценарист не знает, как разрулить сюжет, и обвиняет во всём мистические силы. — Я сомневался, потому что мы вроде бы недавно виделись.

Скотт, убедившись, что Джексон не собирается на него нападать, подошёл на пару шагов ближе.

— Значит, ты знаешь, кто я? — спросил он. — А ты знаешь, кто ты?

— Джексон Уиттмор, бывший сокапитан команды по лакроссу, — ответил Джексон. — Или положен, я не знаю, какой-то пароль, и тогда ты объяснишь, какого хрена я уснул в палате и оказался посреди леса?

Скотт явно почувствовал себя уверенно.

— Ты должен понять самое главное, — начал он, в глазах появился восторженный блеск, — твоя человеческая жизнь закончена, ведь тебя призвала Луна…

По рассказу Скотта выходило, что всё, что Джексон уже знал об оборотнях, надо выкинуть в мусорный контейнер. Потому что ни о какой обычной жизни среди людей речь уже не шла.

— Идём, — сказал Скотт, — я познакомлю тебя со стаей.

Джексон проглотил ответ: «Я её вроде бы знаю», потому что походило на то, что конкретно ЭТУ стаю он не знал и знать не мог. Потому что очевидно, что Скотт не знал его… Или только делал вид.

Джексон с некоторым сомнением посмотрел на открытое лицо Скотта и прислушался к его ровному сердцебиению. Нет, он не врал. Вот чего-чего, а этого Скотт Маккол никогда не умел.

Радовало то, что раны, синяки и ушибы уже затянулись. Наконец-то регенерация сработала.

А потом Скотт вывел его на поляну, где собрались знакомые и вместе с тем незнакомые Джексону оборотни. И они принялись на разные лады рассказывать о том, что Джексон был рождён не человеком, просто долгое время не подозревал об этом, но теперь кровь позвала его, и пришло время перерождения… Бла-бла, прочая чушь, которая, как знал Джексон, не имела к нему никакого отношения.

Он еще надеялся, что это розыгрыш (очень странный и непонятно, зачем нужный), но чем больше слушал эту стаю, знакомую и незнакомую одновременно — тем больше убеждался, что они не шутят.

«Ну конечно, — с досадой подумал он, — если существуют оборотни, то существуют и параллельные реальности, как иначе. И на счастье Джексона Уиттмора — именно его судьба с ними столкнуться». И, самое главное, в этой реальности его или не было вовсе, или его не обращали, или он родился оборотнем… В какой-то мере.

И вот теперь он окружен стаей: местными Дереком, Питером, Скоттом, Эрикой, Бойдом, Айзеком и хмурой девушкой, которая коротко представилась Корой.

— Ты должен забыть человеческую жизнь, — настойчиво повторил Дерек, уже в третий раз, он был частично обращен и его вид лишний раз убеждал Джексона, что это не розыгрыш. 

В том мире, откуда он пришел, оборотни выглядели... самую малость иначе. Во всяком случае, Джексон не встречал никого с волчьей головой и человеческим телом. Дерека он узнал, потому что у того был знакомый запах и потому что другие обращались к нему по имени.

[ ](https://i3.imageban.ru/out/2020/02/07/2bdbb72638e3caedebef9c15bf078074.jpg)

— Тебе не удастся объяснить им, что с тобой произошло, — добавила та самая Кора.

— Или они не поймут, — тихо сказал Скотт.

— А ты пытался? — спросил у него Джексон, но осмотрел остальных и добавил: — Не поймите неправильно, но пока я бы хотел вернуться в больницу, собрать свои вещи и решить, что делать дальше.

— Наверняка, ты напуган, — проговорил Дерек, качая косматой головой. — Это нормально…

— Да не напуган я, — Джексон устало потёр виски. — Я похож на испуганного? У меня участился пульс или что?

— Участился, — фыркнул Питер, который здесь выглядел как будто бы младше, хотя опять же, Джексон помнил его смутно и в основном мёртвым, так что не мог сказать точно.

— Это не от страха, а потому что мне не нравится торчать полураздетым посреди леса.

Эрика хмыкнула, а Бойд прошептал ей на ухо, но достаточно громко, чтобы все слышали:

— Вот же… обезьяна.

Джексон собирался спросить, почему он произнёс это как оскорбление и что оно означает, но все оборотни встрепенулись, и через секунду он понял, почему и напрягся сам: через лес кто-то пробирался. Пробирался, совершенно не таясь, тяжело дыша и ломая на своём пути ветки.

Дерек вполголоса заворчал, и Кора с Эрикой бесшумными тенями метнулись в лес, остальные ждали, одинаково напряжённые, а потом, словно получив ответ по некой телепатической связи, разом расслабились.

— Что такое? — Джексон обратился к Скотту. — Что происходит?

А потом ему в нос ударил запах: лаванда, ваниль и что-то ещё, пряное, но не острое. То, что Джексон всегда ассоциировал с Лидией. Этим пропах весь дом Мартинов. Так пахли её волосы и вещи.

Он уже успел понять, что единственным привычным в этом мире оказались именно запахи. Всё остальное: личные истории, оборотничьи обычаи и сам город были другими. Но вот запахи — их Джексон узнавал.

И в самом деле, скоро из лесу вышла Лидия Мартин, а Эрика и Кора сопровождали её, держась в паре шагов за её спиной.

Лидия была в трансе, похоже, она шла от самого города, не накинув даже верхней одежды и не надев обуви. Скотт проследил взгляд Джексона и понял его по-своему.

— Это Лидия Мартин, она учится у шамана, и порой к ней приходят видения, связанные с нашей стаей.

Джексон собирался спросить, как шаманы связаны с оборотнями, но Лидия покачнулась и вцепилась в плечи так, как будто хотела содрать кожу, к ней бросились сразу Айзек и Скотт.

— Что ты видела? — спросил Скотт.

Он взял её за запястья, мешая навредить себе, Айзек держался рядом. От того, как они заботливо смотрели на нее и прикасались к ней, Джексон нахмурился.

— Тени, — сказала Лидия, глядя мимо Скотта и Айзека на Дерека и Джексона. — Я видела, как сгущаются тени и проливается кровь. Видела смерти.

— Чьи? — коротко выдал Дерек, он не двигался с самого появления Лидии.

Та не ответила, только содрогнулась с головы до босых ног.

— Чьи смерти ты видела, Лидия? — повторил его вопрос Скотт. — Оборотней или людей?

Она порывалась ответить, сфокусировала взгляд на Джексоне, а потом её глаза закатились, и Лидия начала оседать на землю. Скотт подхватил её на руки и бережно уложил на траву. Потом он снял куртку и устроил Лидию на ней.

Эрика и Кора подошли ближе, до того что-то будто удерживало их в отдалении.

— Скорее всего, она о тех самых телах у болота, — сказала Кора.

Джексону не понравилась формулировка. «Тех самых». То есть, у них тут в лесу разбросаны какие-то тела, а ему морочили голову рассказами о правилах поведения оборотней? Эта стая еще хуже той, что осталась в его родном мире.

— Отнеси ее ближе к городу, — распорядился Дерек, обращаясь к Скотту. — Если очнется — расспроси, кто может представлять опасность. Возможно, охотники снова вернулись в наши края.

Джексон не был уверен, что ему стоит говорить, все-таки этот мир не был его. Но с другой стороны… С другой стороны надо было выбрать хоть чью-то сторону.

— Я видел Эллисон Арджент в больнице, — сказал Джексон, достаточно громко, чтобы его услышали все на поляне.

— И что? — спросил Скотт.

— Подождите, вы не знали, что Ардженты — охотники? — поинтересовался Джексон.

Выражения лиц (а в кое-чьем случае — морды) окруживших его оборотней были более чем выразительными.

— Не может быть, — помотал головой Скотт, он так и сидел на корточках, рядом с обморочной Лидией.

— Напротив, — заметил Питер, — об этом многое говорит.

Питер тоже присел рядом с ней и положил ладонь ей на лоб. Джексону смутно захотелось подойти и оттолкнуть Питера, но он напомнил себе, что он понятия не имеет, какие отношения связывали эту стаю и… Как они там сказали о Лидии? Что она ученица шамана или что-то такое?

— Предлагаете послушаться мальчишки? — спросил Бойд.

— Точно, — поддержала Эрика. — Мы еще не знаем его.

Джексон собирался ответить, что они сами не старше его, так что вопрос, кто тут еще «мальчишка», но Питер успел быстрее. Он хмыкнул и заметил:

— Мы же слушаем вас обоих, если, конечно, есть, что сказать.

— А обычно — нечего, — вполголоса заметил Айзек.

Кора заворчала. Джексон чувствовал напряжение в воздухе, запахи всей стаи поменялись. Не было похоже, что они набросятся друг на друга, но, будь они зверями, наверняка сейчас показывали бы зубы. 

— Мы не можем быть уверены насчёт Арджентов, — сказал Скотт, виновато взглянув на Джексона снизу вверх.

— Потому что тебе нравилась их дочь? — предположил Питер. — Это был бы не первый случай, даже в нашей стае, когда охотница воспользовалась слабостью оборотня.

— Точно, ты слишком много якшаешься с людьми, — Эрика тряхнула волосами.

Кора и Бойд согласно закивали, Айзек прищурился, глядя на Дерека.

— Не первый случай? — спросил он. — Что это означает?

— Вряд ли он станет что-то обсуждать, — проворчала Кора. — Как обычно, после смерти Лоры.

— Ребята, у нас и так хватает проблем… — попытался вмешаться Скотт, но его никто не услышал.

Джексон подумал, что поторопился с мыслью о том, что они не устроят драки. Теперь казалось, что оборотни буквально в шаге от того, чтобы словесная грызня переросла во что-то пострашнее.

— Хватит! — рявкнул молчавший до этого Дерек. — Не знаю, чего ты добиваешься, дядя…

Все, кроме Питера, замолкли, недружелюбно посматривая друг на друга, а тот пожал плечами.

— Только того, чтобы вы обдумали все варианты до того, как броситься очертя голову, — сказал он.

Дерек заворчал, а потом тяжело вздохнул и повторил то, что сказал Скотту несколькими минутами ранее:

— Отнеси ее ближе к городу, — он глянул на Джексона, волчьи глаза блеснули, — и пусть новенький тебе поможет.

— У вас большая стая, — сказал Джексон.

— Не очень, — ответил Скотт. — Раньше была больше, пока прежнюю альфу не убили… Во всяком случае, Питер так говорит.

Они опять шли через лес, но теперь Скотт нес Лидию на руках. Не было похоже, что ему тяжело, и Джексон подумал: хорошо, что физическая сила была у них и в этом мире. А то обращение начинало смотреться как довольно отстойный дар, при жестких-то правилах.

До того, как они отправились, Айзек притащил Джексону одежду. Тот был ему благодарен, потому что бродить по лесу в ночной рубашке — удовольствие ниже среднего, даже если ты эксгибиционист со стажем.

— Вы доверяете Питеру? — решил спросить Джексон. — Он вполне умышленно вас ссорит.

Скотт глянул на него и улыбнулся со странным весельем.

— Это его роль. Он же сам сказал. Только так мы можем обдумать все варианты и принять правильное решение. Ты со временем поймешь: каждый в стае занимает свое место и делает именно то, что нужно остальным.

— По мне — похоже на хаос, — проворчал Джексон.

— Природа и есть хаос, — ответил Скотт.

— Звучит как цитата из профиля малолетки на Фэйсбуке, — сказал Джексон. Скотт вздохнул.

— Я бы хотел объяснить все спокойно, — ответил он, — но в последнее время многое произошло. Сегодня ночью мы нашли тела в лесу, просто люди… Во всяком случае — на первый взгляд. А еще пропала дочь Питера, и это плохо. Она и раньше сбегала, искала стаю своей матери, но хотя бы предупреждала. Тут появляешься ты и говоришь об охотниках.

— И Лидия с видением, — добавил Джексон.

— Да, — кивнул Скотт.

Они добрались до опушки леса. Огни Бикон-Хиллс уже проглядывали сквозь ветви. Скотт снова опустил Лидию на землю и попытался потрясти ее за плечи, но она никак не отреагировала.

— На самом деле стоило бы отнести ее к шаману, но это слишком долго, а Дерек скорее всего захочет провести разведку у дома Арджентов сегодня же ночью.

Джексон кивнул и уточнил:

— Я же правильно понимаю, что шаман — это ветврач Алан Дитон?

— Вы знакомы? — спросил Скотт. — Это он направил тебя к нам?

— Ну… почти, — Джексон решил, что не стоит даже пытаться объяснить все детально, а версия Скотта, если она его устраивала, была не хуже любой другой.

Лидия застонала и села, она с тревогой посмотрела на Джексона, но заметно расслабилась, когда увидела Скотта.

— Я говорила что-нибудь важное? — спросила она, голос звучал уверенно и совершенно не так, как на поляне в лесу.

— Ты... предсказала смерти, мне кажется, — ответил Скотт.

Лидия поднялась и попыталась отряхнуть ночную рубашку от налипших листьев и грязи. В результате только размазала ее сильнее.

— Ничего не помню, — поделилась Лидия, — но спасибо, что хоть проводили. Ты новичок?

Джексон не сразу понял, что она обращается к нему, пока Скотт не толкнул его в плечо.

— Да, Джексон Уиттмор, — представился он. — Мне как раз сегодня сказали, что я оборотень.

Лидия нахмурилась.

— Ты родственник Уиттморов, которые живут в городе? — спросила она. — Наши семьи знакомы, никогда не слышала о тебе.

— Это запутанная история, — ответил Джексон, — а Скотт говорит, что у нас вроде как есть дела.

Лидия все так же хмурилась, но ни о чем больше не расспрашивала.

Разведка у дома Арджентов была одним из самых скучных занятий. А в скуке Джексон разбирался.

— Что мы надеемся увидеть? — спросил он у Бойда.

— Поймешь, — коротко ответил тот. — Если не будешь болтать.

Дом Арджентов, как и в родном мире Джексона, стоял на отшибе. Только здесь лес вокруг него выглядел гуще и меньше походил на парк. Тоже подозрительно, но мнения Джексона на этот счет не спрашивали.

— Ничего подозрительного, — это сказала Эрика, она беззвучно вынырнула из кустов, за ней маячила Кора. — У вас?

Бойд отрицательно мотнул головой. Джейсон вздохнул и посмотрел в небо: оно светлело, ночь близилась к рассвету. По земле тянуло сыростью. Хотелось лечь в траву и уснуть, возможно, увидеть что-то, кроме тревожных кошмаров.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Бойд.

— Что-то не так? — Джексон открыл глаза и с удивлением посмотрел на него.

Бойд и Эрика отступили от него, Кора зарычала, ее когти удлинились и на шее начала пробиваться шерсть.

— Твой запах, — ответил Скотт, не отступая, а наоборот — делая шаг в сторону Джексона. — Он изменился. Ты теперь пахнешь…

— Гнилью, — рявкнул Бойд.

— И смертью, — добавила Кора.

Возможно, все бы обошлось. Или случилось иначе. Но, как подумал Джексон, они привлекли внимание охотников или как-то выдали себя. Или среди деревьев были датчики движения. Потому что рядом с головой Джексона пролетел арбалетный болт и, хотя он не коснулся его кожи, но от него словно бы пахнуло жаром.

И этот жар отдался вспышкой боли в спине и руках Джексона. А потом Кора, уже покрытая шерстью, метнулась в сторону, к мужчине в темной одежде и ружьем в руках. Рядом просвистела стрела, раздался ружейный выстрел и визгливое рычание кого-то из оборотней.

Тут-то внутри Джексона что-то надорвалось. Мир заволокло желто-зеленым маревом, как в недавнем сне, запахи поменялись, стали острее и резче, а люди и оборотни вокруг теперь светились неоновыми всполохами. Но не это было самым неприятным, а то, что Джексон уже не управлял своим телом. Он теперь просто наблюдал.

Наблюдал за тем, как его руки и ноги изменяются, вытягиваются, а суставы выворачиваются под диким углами — без боли, просто брызгая во все стороны не кровью даже, а темной жижей. Наблюдал, как из-за спины показывается нечто темное, тянется к охотникам, хватает их как щупальцами, сжимает легко ломающиеся кости и куски дерева и металла в их руках.

Наблюдал за тем, как кто-то из оборотней метнулся к нему, пытаясь ухватить или остановить, но Джексон просто отбросил его движением удлинившейся руки.

Звуки долетали до него, но с опозданием и глухо: стоны, крики, рычание и хруст. Кровь в желто-зеленом свете казалась просто черной, но ее запах было ни с чем не спутать. И неоновые всполохи вокруг охотника, чей череп сжимало туманное щупальце, погасли. Осевшее на землю тело было просто пустой оболочкой. Чем-то не отличающимся от камня или куста.

Голос Дерека и голоса охотников Джексон тоже слышал. Но едва ли понимал слова. Видел только, что все отступают, оставляя одного. Только Скотт оглянулся несколько раз, и его едва ли не силком оттаскивали прочь. Странно, но Джексону не хотелось отбросить Скотта или смять его кости. Но обдумать это он не успел, потому что зелено-желтый туман стал гуще. Только луна, опасная и угрожающая, висела где-то над ним. И от ее света зудело под кожей.

Джексон закричал.

Джексон не мог сказать, что он «очнулся», потому что для этого нужно терять сознание, а он его не терял. Или не терял полностью. Весь окружающий мир был размыт, только шевелящаяся тьма выглядела осязаемой, как бы странно и противоречиво это ни звучало.

Точно сказать, как он оказался в лесу или как бежал сквозь него, Джексон не смог бы. Только помнил ветки вокруг, встающее над горизонтом солнце, запах земли, запах деревьев… И, конечно, запах крови. Потом он выскочил на открытую местность и узнал дорогу. Ту самую, по которой должен был уезжать из Бикон-Хиллс, но авария остановила его и перенесла в этот мир.

Он или точнее то, что было внутри него, то, что приносило ему сны (а сны ли? Джексон помнил, как оборотни говорили о трупах), захотело спрятаться от солнечного света, и заправка, показавшаяся вдалеке, казалась неплохим вариантом.

Власть над телом вернулась к Джексону, во всяком случае, в некоторой степени. Поэтому он не позволил темному и гнилому, рвущемуся на волю, разбить стену. И даже каким-то чудом смог взять его под контроль.

Или вроде того.

Джексон держался за умывальник и смотрел в зеркало. В нем отражался обычный туалет придорожной заправки: в меру грязный, с в меру потрескавшейся плиткой и покосившимися дверцами кабинок. А еще там отражались шипы, торчащие из плеч Джексона; отражалось его искаженное лицо, похожее на неудачный эксперимент с глиной; отражались щупальца тьмы, покачивающиеся и тянущиеся во все углы, заслоняющие крошечное окошко под потолком; отражалась изорванная и испачканная кровью одежда.

«Я влип», — подумал Джексон и попытался хмыкнуть, но получившийся звук не был похож на смех, скорее на утробный рык.

Он не знал, сколько простоял вот так, но встрепенулся, когда… Он не был уверен, что «услышал» или «учуял» — это подходящие термины. Потому что Джексон скорее почувствовал приближение Скотта. Тот, по всей видимости, выследил его.

«Он пришел меня убить», — подумал Джексон, но эта мысль казалась ему чужой. Будто сказанной другим голосом.

— Джексон, я знаю, что ты там, — Скотт, стоящий за дверью, говорил негромко, но усилившийся слух Джексона позволил его услышать. — Я не собираюсь на тебя нападать. Просто хочу поговорить.

[ ](https://i6.imageban.ru/out/2020/02/02/f2da05c3148a12ea421e4928e3c962cf.jpg)

И он вошел внутрь.

— Уходи, я не хочу тебя ранить! — Джексон зажмурился, надеясь, что тот послушает его и уйдёт.

Голос внутри него повторял, что Скотт хочет его убить. Но он звучал все тише и тише.

— Ты меня не ранишь, — сказал Скотт.

— Скажи это охотникам… Чёрт, скажи это своей стае, я… я кого-то убил. Я точно помню.

— Ты убил только тех, кто напал на тебя и угрожал жизням других. А стая — выживет. Ты никого из нас смертельно не ранил, — Скотт вздохнул. — И я считаю, что мне ты не навредишь.

Джексон слышал голос Скотта, как сквозь наушники, и даже смутно чувствовал, как несуществующие части тела обжигаются. И это в чём-то было даже приятно, почти как выдавливать гной из раны.

— Хочешь рискнуть? — спросил Джексон, прижимаясь лбом к зеркалу.

— Да, — сказал Скотт и накрыл его руку своей ладонью, сухой и горячей.

Настолько горячей, что Джексон хотел отшатнуться, как от открытого огня (и при этом хотел прижаться, чтобы этот огонь сжёг его дотла).

Он открыл глаза и посмотрел в зеркало. Там отражались они со Скоттом. Никакой шевелящейся тьмы за спиной, ни шипов, торчащих из плеч и локтей, ни зеленовато-трупного блеска глаз, только помятая одежда, заляпанная кровью и грязью.

— Всё хорошо, — прошептал Джексон.

— Конечно, — сказал Скотт, отступая на шаг, — пойдём со мной, ты не можешь здесь оставаться.

Конечно, не может. Джексон помнил лицо заправщика, который вошёл в туалет и мгновенно выскочил, только его заметив. У человека была поразительная скорость реакции. Она-то его и спасла. Но Джексон не сомневался: как только заправщик отойдёт от шока, он вызовет копов, пожарных, скорую или санитаров, если будет сомневаться в своём рассудке. И, кто бы это ни был, им лучше не сталкиваться с тем, что обосновалось внутри Джексона. Потому что это «что-то» было явно страшнее канимы. И он понятия не имел, что с ним делать.

— Твоя стая не попытается меня убить? — спросил Джексон, когда они со Скоттом выскользнули в лес.

— Я веду тебя не к стае, — ответил Скотт.

Утренний и сонный Бикон-Хиллс казался почти мирным. Один из тех скучных городков, где хорошо растить детей и стариться.

Мелисса Маккол открыла дверь еще до того, как Скотт постучал, молча посмотрела на сына, потом на Джексона, отступая на шаг и пропуская их обоих в дом. На ней был спортивный костюм, на лбу повязка, но запаха пота Джексон не чуял: видимо, миссис Маккол собиралась на пробежку, но не успела.

— Я принесу бинты, — сказала она, закрывая за ними дверь, замок щёлкнул дважды.

— Не нужно, мам, — покачал головой Скотт.

Но миссис Маккол всё равно пошла за бинтами.

Джексон неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу: в доме пахло магазинной лазаньей, разогретой в микроволновке и немного пылью. Слишком обыденно.

— Я думаю, тебе стоит смыть с себя грязь и кровь, — сказал Скотт. — Дверь ванной за лестницей, и я сейчас поищу полотенца.

Он выглядел растерянным, уверенность, которая заставила Джексона успокоиться и утихомирить тьму внутри, куда-то делась. Будто под крышей родительского дома Скотт переставал быть оборотнем, а становился…

Становился собой.

Джексон на автопилоте добрался до двери, вошел, доковылял до ванны, включил воду. Почти содрал с себя окровавленную и грязную одежду, которая кое-где намертво присохла к коже. Полез в воду.

Она была холодной, но Джексон отметил это скорее фоном, в конце концов это не было так уж важно. Он не был уверен, что на самом деле сейчас важно.

Когда он услышал шаги за спиной, то припомнил, что не запер дверь.

— Я принес полотенце, — сказал Скотт, останавливаясь у умывальника. Джексон оглянулся на него через плечо и опять отвернулся. — Ты в порядке? Я слышу страх в твоем запахе. И боль.

— Я не в порядке, — ответил Джексон. — Но ничего с собой не сделаю, если ты волнуешься об этом.

Он схватился за бутылку, кажется, шампуня, но уронил ее, она открылась, падая на дно ванны. Струя воды из-под крана взбила пену и понесла его в сток.

Почему-то такая мелочь взбесила Джексона и расстроила его до утробного ворчания.

— Ты… — начал Скотт. — Помочь? Чем-нибудь?

— Нет, — ответил Джексон, поднимая бутылку.

Стоило сказать Скотту уйти, но он не мог. Вода уносила в слив пену, кровь, грязь. Бурый поток.

[ ](https://i4.imageban.ru/out/2020/02/02/559fb602d9e0ec91dcd75643cffabada.jpg)

— Я думал, что оборотни должны отказываться от человеческой семьи и жизни, ну и всё прочее, — сказал Джексон, не поднимая головы.

— Должны, — эхом отозвался Скотт.

— Но ты не отказался?

Молчание, только размеренное дыхание и гул бьющегося сердца.

— Сначала я просто хотел убедиться, что мама и Стайлз в порядке. Проверял их, а потом…

— Дай угадаю, — перебил его Джексон, — Стилински тебя поймал и потребовал ответы?

— Вроде того.

Джексон машинально тер кожу, сообразив переключить воду на душ: теперь отмываться выходило проще.

— Я же не смогу вернуться к стае, верно? — спросил Джексон.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Скотт. — Они долго спорили, Питер сказал, что сталкивался с такими вещами, как у тебя. Дерек не уверен. А остальные… У каждого свое мнение. Еще и охотники подобрались слишком близко.

— У всех свои проблемы, — пробормотал Джексон. — Странно, что ты хочешь заняться моими.

Скотт невесело хмыкнул.

— Не пугайся, но я вроде как чувствую тебя. Я подумал, что это потому, что мы приходимся друг другу далекой-далекой родней и для Геи я твой брат, но…

— Геи? — переспросил Джексон. — Типа как в древнегреческой мифологии?

Молчание. Он оглянулся на Скотта, который недоуменно хмурился.

— Я иногда смотрю «Дискавери», — сказал Джексон.

Скотт дернул плечом и продолжил:

— Как бы там ни было, но я чувствую тебя и знаю, что обязан помочь.

— Даже, если твоя стая против?

— Стая — выживет, — повторил Скотт те же слова, что на заправке.

Джексон хотел спросить, почему он так уверен и отчего считает, что неясное чувство к малознакомому оборотню важнее стаи, но его прервал стук в дверь.

— Только что звонил шериф, — раздался из-за нее голос миссис Маккол. — Говорит, что моего сына видели на заправке в паре миль отсюда. Если не хотите столкнуться с ним — лучше поторопитесь.

Джексон покачал головой.

— Твоя мама все-таки удивительная женщина.

Они отправились к Дитону. Конечно, они отправились к нему, как иначе. Похоже, некоторые вещи оставались неизменными во всех мирах.

Ветврач. Или шаман. Или и то, и другое, долго смотрел на Скотта и Джексона. Тряс вокруг мешочками с травами, разглядывал их через зеленоватое стекло.

— Ты — не из этого мира, — сделал в конце концов вывод Дитон.

Они сидели во внутреннем помещении ветклиники. Собаки скулили за дверью, им происходящее нравилось еще меньше, чем Джексону. Лидия тоже была тут, одетая непривычно неброско, даже рыжие волосы просто сколоты в пучок.

— В смысле, «не из этого мира»? — спросил Скотт.

— Буквально, — ответил Дитон, убирая стекло и тщательно вытирая руки. — Существуют другие миры, Скотт, непохожие на этот. А в чем-то — такие же.

— Да, параллельные реальности, — сказал Джексон. — Я понял довольно быстро, но не знал, как сказать.

Дитон кивнул, заговорила Лидия.

— Ты подхватил что-то между мирами, — она спрыгнула со стола, на котором сидела, — из-за этого у меня кошмары и видения. Из-за твоей порчи, которая вцепилась в твою сущность мертвой хваткой.

— Отличная новость, — буркнул Джексон. — А, главное, очень своевременная.

— С порчей можно что-то сделать? — спросил Скотт.

— Да, — ответил Дитон, — нужно привязать Джексона к этому миру. И лучше всего сделать это до следующей лунной фазы.

Звучало не очень понятно, но ни Дитон, ни Лидия не казались до смерти напуганными. Встревоженными — да. Недовольными — черт возьми, три раза да. Но не больше.

— А к чему меня надо… привязать? — поинтересовался Джексон.

— Не к чему, — покачал головой Дитон, — к кому. Это должен быть кто-то из этого мира.

— Я подойду? — поднял руку Скотт.

Дитон улыбнулся.

— Более чем. Особенно, учитывая то, что ты мне рассказал о вашей связи.

По описанию ритуал не был сложным. Во всяком случае, им не нужно было искать кровь девственниц или выполнять сложный квест и добывать артефакт из гробницы в Мексике.

По словам Дитона, нужно было желание Джексона очиститься, лес, достаточно удаленный от людских поселений, ветка с дерева из этого леса, чистая вода из родника, которого опять же не коснулись люди и… Ну в общем, все.

— И помните, — напутствовал он, — лучше проводить ритуал на рассвете.

— Думаю, только к рассвету мы и доберемся до места, где совсем не будет людей, — ответил Джексон.

Скотта волновал другой вопрос.

— Вы сможете объяснить все стае? — спросил он.

— Лучше бы тебе поговорить с ними самому, — ответила Лидия, коротко взглянув на Дитона. — Но не уверена, что сейчас они будут готовы тебя выслушать.

— Я постараюсь сделать так, чтобы у вас было время, — пожал плечами Дитон.

Джексон сомневался и в том, что предложенный им ритуал подействует, и в том, что стая не появится в самый неподходящий момент… Уверен он был только в том, что хочет избавиться от непонятной тьмы внутри, а еще в том, что доверяет Скотту. Пусть и не «его», но определенно такому же наивно самоотверженному.

— Что? — спросил Скотт, заметивший его взгляд.

— Ничего, просто думаю, как далеко нам придется уйти от города.

— Чем дальше — тем лучше, — Скотт размял плечи и посмотрел в небо. — Сейчас день, предлагаю идти до рассвета… Если проголодаемся, то поохотимся по дороге.

Джексон фыркнул.

— Не уверен, что та штука, которая внутри меня, спокойно отнесется к идее охоты. Так что я голосую за человеческую еду в первой попавшейся забегаловке с фастфудом. Или его правила оборотней тоже запрещают?

— Я люблю картошку-фри, — улыбнулся Скотт.

«До рассвета многое может произойти», — эта мысль бесконечным рефреном проигрывалась в голове Джексона, но, по всей видимости, шаманы выполнили обещание, или стая посчитала, что им незачем преследовать их со Скоттом. Тьма внутри тоже затихла.

Следующей ночью, перед самым рассветом, Джексон стоял в кругу, начерченном на земле, а Скотт расхаживал против часовой стрелки. В его руках тлела ивовая ветка, выломанная недалеко в лесу.

Джексон не был уверен, можно ли считать заказник достаточно уединенным местом, далеким от людей, но особого выбора у них не было. Разве что пересекать границу штата и уходить в сторону гор или, как вариант, в пустыню. Но Скотт сказал, что талисманы, сделанные из камней этого заказника, вполне работали (один такой сейчас висел на шее Джексона, второй, парный к нему, был у Скотта). Значит — достаточно близко к дикому лесу.

— Я не уверен, что работает, — сказал Джексон, когда Скотт пошел на второй круг, — я не чувствую никаких изменений.

Он не успел договорить, как ощутил, что та самая тьма внутри опять рвется наружу. Но не так как прежде, когда она изменяла тело Джексона, выбиралась шипами и отростками, выламывая суставы. Теперь это больше напоминало то чувство, когда сгораешь на солнце, а потом кожа шелушится. Только сейчас она не просто шелушилась, а будто бы отпадала кусками, прижженная огнем. Болезненно, но вместе с тем почему-то приятно.

Джексон упал на колени, закрывая глаза. Как ему показалось — он кричал. И слышал вой Скотта.

«Надеюсь, мы хоть правильный ритуал выполняем, — подумал Джексон, глядя на то, как за верхушками деревьев поднимается солнце, — а то будет обидно, если нет»

— И что теперь? — спросил Джексон.

Луна уходила за горизонт. Он чувствовал её. Не опасной, не угрожающей, не вызывающей зуда под кожей. Просто… Луной. Родной и обещающей что-то. Что-то приятное, как в детстве, в рождественское утро, когда точно знаешь: сегодня будут подарки и целый день — только приятные вещи.

— Дитон и Лидия сказали, что ты теперь очистился от порчи и это… — Скотт сделал неопределённый жест рукой, — уже никогда не вернётся.

— Сомневаюсь только, что твоя стая меня примет, — усмехнулся Джексон. — Придётся мне искать другой город. Или штат. Или страну.

Он поднялся с земли, цепляясь за Скотта. В мышцах была слабость, будто он решил выйти на поле после долгого перерыва и травмы.

— Я пойду вместе с тобой, — сказал Скотт.

— Прости, что? — Джексон внимательно посмотрел на него, пытаясь понять: шутит ли?

Выходило, что не шутит.

— Мы оказались связаны, — объяснил Скотт. — Из всего нашего мира тебя притянуло именно ко мне.

— Просто совпадение, — пожал плечами Джексон. — Ты… не обязан ничего для меня делать. Ты уже многим рискнул и… Просто не нужно.

Ему было сложно это говорить, потому что он эгоистично хотел, чтобы Скотт остался с ним, чтобы они были вдвоём, вместе. Друзьями? Семьёй? Стаей? Он не был уверен в том, какое слово использовать. Но это означало отобрать у Скотта его дом. Лес, где жили его сородичи, местные оборотни. Мать и лучшего друга, которые приняли его. Этот Скотт не походил на того, что жил в родном мире Джексона, и при этом каким-то образом был точно таким же. От этого было сложнее: ведь он видел по его лицу, что Скотт уже решил.

— Совпадений не существует, — сказал Скотт. — Это Гея свела нас вместе, а значит, нам суждено быть вместе.

— Не нужно быть рядом только потому, что ты считаешь, будто бы высшая сила тебе приказала, — покачал головой Джексон.

Они стояли близко друг к другу, и он запоздало понял, что так и не отпустил руку Скотта, за которую взялся, поднимаясь с земли. Но вроде бы ни один из них не был против.

— Я хочу быть рядом, — сказал Скотт. — И это — самое главное.

— Твоя мама и Стайлз…

— Они поймут, — ответил Скотт и добавил: — К тому же, мне никто не запрещает пользоваться телефоном.

Луна окончательно скрылась за горизонтом, но Джексон чувствовал её движение. И ему было спокойно, впервые с тех пор, как… Да просто — впервые.

— Отправляемся через полчаса? — спросил Скотт. — Мне нужно захватить несколько вещей и проводить маму на смену.

Джексон рассмеялся.

Этот мир непохож на его родной, но в чём-то он определённо был неплох.

🌕Конец🌕


End file.
